Prisoner of Your Smile
by hellfirehalo188
Summary: Kendall needs to practice his handcuffing technique. Preferably, on someone short, like Logan. I APOLOGIZE FOR THIS STORY NOW. This epically spiraled out of control...but I had a craving to post it. NEW AUTHOR'S NOTE IMPORTANT TO READERS OF OTHER STORIES!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I apologize for this now, because what started as inspiration from my Criminal Justice class while dong handcuffing, turned into this DIRTY monster. It gets down and horribly dirty. Dirtier than Lady Gaga's songs. (By the way, the 2****nd**** handcuffing experience is 99% correct, but then Kendall gets too touchy.) This spiraled out of control. MAJORLY. The ending is the worst EVER, but I needed some ridiculous 15 yr-old-type fluffiness, since Kogan is my absolute OTP. I apologize. **

**p.s. Title was thought of RIGHT at the end, so it kinda has nothing to do with the story up until that. **

**So, without further ado, here is my first one-shot: Prisoner of Your Smile.**

**Dedicated to my wonderful readers and to RumbleRoar846 as always!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own the boys. And do not own the title name, it belongs to Perfect Stranger. (The song is about my grandma actually, and the horrible video was on MTV. Weird ain't it? But its a good song. I strongly advise you listen to it.)**

"Not happening, Kendall."

The blonde huffed, "But Logiiiiieeeeee!"

"No!" Logan flopped down onto Kendall's couch with his book, Kendall on his trailing behind him. "Practice on someone else! James has the class with you, ask him."

"I've already handcuffed him lotsa times!" How bad did THAT sound? "I need someone else to practice on; I'm not used to cuffing short people yet."

Logan let out a snort. "Thanks, Kendall."

"Well it's true, you're so little."

"This isn't helping your case."

Kendall was exasperated. "Logan, think of it _this_ way. If I don't practice, I could fail the test. If I fail the test, my grade could drop. If my grade drops, I can't play hockey!"

"Why did you even take Criminal Justice if you're not even going into that field?"

Kendall was quiet for a moment, clearly trying to think of a comeback, one finally struck him. "Ha! It's my backup if the hockey thing goes wrong! I could _totally_ be a police dude…man…guy. Whatever!"

Logan huffed. He hated when Kendall got all "logical" on him. The blonde was too adorable to resist at times like these. But Logan knew he couldn't let Kendall handcuff him, no matter what.

It was a secret fantasy of Logan's.

Logan had no idea when he fell in love with Kendall, so he assumed it was the very moment he met the cocky boy. (Which would have put them at about…three.) Kendall had a way about him that made _everyone_ fall a little bit in love with him.

He had struggled with hiding the very obvious feelings for many years now. They'll be turning sixteen in the upcoming months, and within the last four, the hormones raging in his body had become harder and _harder _to deal with. There had been so many instances when Logan would spend the night on the couch in Kendall's room, only to wake up at 4am...

_~Flashback~_

_Logan jerked awake. His whole body was buzzing and on fire. He instantly felt the deep ache in his cock, the pain unforgiving in its hardness, the tip absolutely **leaking** with pre-come. _

_He never had these dreams when he slept at home, only when he stayed at Kendall's. Seeing the blonde in his sleep attire, which loosely consisted of low hanging workout shorts, did way too many good things to Logan's immensely growing libido. _

_Which he did_ _**not**_ _need when he slept on his best friend's couch._

_The brunette scanned the room. Kendall slept soundly in his bed, the TV making low noises and casting a dim bluish light across the room (since Kendall could only fall asleep if it was on). Kendall's bed was on one wall and the couch that Logan was on was across from it. The cozy room was Logan's second home. Posters were practically the wallpaper; shelves were filled with hockey medals, awards, trophies, ribbons, whatever. Clothes littered the floor in random places, and **everywhere** smelled like Kendall. A new deep, musky scent that drove Logan mad. It just popped up out of nowhere one day, and now Logan was addicted._

_It did not help him in his current situation._

_The more he thought about and breathed in Kendall's wonderful scent, the harder he got. How that happened, the brunette himself didn't even know. Normally, the erection would just go away within a few minutes of waking up._

_This one didn't._

_All he knew is that he was **hurting**. _

_He tried finding relief: kicking blankets off, shifting to his side, to his back, anything. But nothing worked. Logan finally pulled his sweatpants down, it helped a little, so he figured he would pull his tight boxer briefs down._

_The brunette shimmied out of them, and sighed heavily at the instant relief. It helped. But his dripping cock still throbbed uncontrollably._

_As he shifted to his side, the blankets fluttered over his hard-on, Logan gasped and shivered in delight. It felt **so good.**_

_Tentatively, he flipped to his back again. He knew that many guys at school touched themselves, they talked about it a lot actually, but he himself had never done it. Logan was nervous as he ran his hand slowly down his stomach, breath catching, and came to rest on his hardened cock. Even as a fifteen year old, his fingers weren't touching as he fisted his cock as he slid up and down slowly. Feeling how soft the skin was, how similar it felt to velvet over steel._

_Logan's whole body trembled and tingled as his movement grew more rapid, grip tighter. His left hand explored his balls delicately, making him thrust up erratically._

_Logan moaned loudly, too loudly, "Kendaaahhhlllll…" He couldn't help but imagine the cocky blonde boy delivering such wonderful bodily pleasures._

_As his thumb flicked the head accidentally, he came in an airy gasp/groan. White sparkling ribbons of come spattered his stomach._

_Little did Logie know that the object of his first fantasy had heard **and** watched…_

_~End Flashback~_

Kendall had been ranting for some time while Logan was remembering his first encounter. It had only been about two months ago, but it was all ingrained into the small boy's head.

"Again, after the _last time _you handcuffed me, it's totally not happening again."

_Ohhhh_ how Logan remembered the last time…

_~Flashback~_

_It was only a few months ago when school started, and everyone was adjusting to their schedules just fine. Kendall and James had more classes together than usual, making Logan fume just a little bit._

_Then one day, when James and Kendall came back from Tech Campus, they each had handcuffs._

"_Check out what we got in Criminal Justice today! They actually WORK!" James yelled as he leaped into the door. It was a common thing for all of the boys to just meet at Kendall's house, and even though Kendall and James got home an hour later nowadays, it wasn't awkward for Carlos or Logan to sit at home with Mama Knight. (Who was out shopping for the moment.)_

_Kendall looked more excited than James, who was sitting there with Carlos, fiddling with them._

"_We're gonna learn how to handcuff! There's apparently a 'proper procedure' and everything!" Kendall explained, smiling the whole time._

_Carlos hatched an idea, "DUDE! Handcuff me!" he screamed at James and leaped out of his chair, his homework paper scattering everywhere._

_While Kendall was still blissfully unaware, Logan knew about Carlos and James. They had practically been together since they met, and Logan thought they were the most adorable thing ever. What are the chances three guys out of a group of four would be gay? Logan went over the probabilities time and time again and they were just lucky, he guessed._

_But four out of four best friends? Lower probability. Much lower._

"_Hey, since James gets to cuff Carlos, I should get to cuff you, yanno, for practice." Kendall said seemingly innocent. Logan didn't notice the look in his eye, and Kendall didn't understand that the look was even there._

"_Fine, why not?" Logan got up from his chair at the dining table, leaving his papers intact, and stood in front of Kendall. Knowing the blonde, and his strangely impeccable memory, he would have remembered most, if not all, the steps already._

"_No, face me." Logan did. "Arms out like an airplane, an' thumbs up." Logan complied. "Turn around." Logan complied again. He stood commandingly behind Logan, unknowingly eyeing him up. "Thumbs down, feet apart and pointed out." Of course Kendall remembered it all._

_Logan did as asked. Then there was a slam, and Logan looked over to James and Carlos. _

_James had Carlos slammed against the dining table, bent over at the waist, and was practically on top of him. Kendall looked over, he was not amused. "James that's not how you do it."_

"_Well I didn't remember and the suspect was resisting."James growled into Carlos' ear. How did Kendall __**not**__ catch all that? Really?_

_Kendall went back to scrutinizing the brunette, similar to how Logan analyzes quadratics, with complete concentration and determination. "Bend over at the waist." The brunette did, "Rotate your arms back, keeping your arms straight, thumbs up." They heard another rougher sound. James had slammed Carlos into the table again, but the cuffs were on Carlos' wrists already. James must like it rough._

_Logan's body had already begun to sizzle at the actions of his crush, but once Kendall clipped the handcuffs on **hard** Logan felt like his pants were going to explode from the sudden erection that sprung up. Whodathunk that Logan **loved** to be dominated? He sure didn't. _

_When Kendall grabbed the cuffs again, pulling Logan back to a standing position roughly, the brunette had to bite his cheek to keep from moaning. His knees felt weak, his head light. It was too much. He felt breathless and overwhelmed. Logan was actually getting off on this. _

"_Guhh," Logan coughed to cover that up, "Kendall, gimme out." Logan spoke in a clipped manner, trying to hide his very obvious problem._

"_Uh, I would, but…"_

"_**What?**__"_

_Kendall was fumbling in his pants, "I don't know where my key is."_

_Logan's stomach burned. "You don't know where it is."_

"_Apparently not…"_

"_Dammit Kendall!"_

"_No need to get pissy."_

"_Oh, there's __**definitely**__ a need to get 'pissy'." Logan was appalled at the situation. How could Kendall do this to him? Asshole. How was he going to hide his….excitement? The blonde would see and think Logan was disgusting. Then again, Logan was thinking the same thing about himself right about now, too. _

_He couldn't even adjust himself, and things were getting painfully awkward._

"_Wait, James has his key! James!" Kendall walked up the stairs and proceeded to find James, who had snuck off with Carlos to Kendall's room._

_Well, after the initial shock of Kendall finding out James and Carlos were gay, and a couple, **and** doing it on his bed, he was okay with everything. Logan internally sighed with relief._

_~End Flashback~_

Logan knew then that he and handcuffs didn't mix.

Er, correction, they mixed _too well_.

"Logie pleeeeeeeaaaasssse!" Logan kept getting sidetracked when Kendall talked today. Even more so now as he went on a long rant about some hockey metaphor that meant that friends help each other out. Kendall was so ridiculous sometimes.

Logan surveyed the blonde. He was going through a wannabe "bad boy" phase lately. He dressed in mostly black, borrowed James' combat boots and studded belt, Carlos' "badass" biker gloves, and Logan's reflective aviators. Why Kendall felt like he needed sunglasses in the house, Logan didn't know. But he thought it was endearing. He liked "bad boy" Kendall, even though he knew it'd be gone soon. Last month he was "skater punk", but when he found out that skateboarding was _not_ his forte, he dropped that quickly.

Today he wore some of the tightest black jeans, Logan didn't think even _James_ had as tight of pants as those. Nor as low. They sat below his sharp hipbones, and if his shirt was off, the trail of blonde hair would be seen down to a _dangerously_ low point. Without the belt, the pants looked like they would slide right off. They hugged his thighs perfectly, showing every sculpted muscle. His skin tight black V neck was topped with his father's old leather jacket, and his nails were also black. He even had on the stupid arm warmers, black with black metal.

"Logan!"

The brunette jumped back to reality, "Oh uh. Yes?"

"Really Logan? Man you're the greatest! C'mon get up!"

"Wait, I did _not_ agree to…whatever you said!"

"Too late, you said 'yes.' It counts. Now get up!"

Logan let out a heavy sigh, knowing he wasn't getting out of this one. "Effin' A…"

"Language, dear Logie." Did Kendall just…give him a once over? Immediately Kendall's commanding police officer demeanor clicked into place, he stood tall, took the correct stance, and his eyes were dominating. "Face me, extend your arms straight out to the side like an airplane."

Logan sighed and complied.

"Spread your fingers and point your thumbs up."

He did.

"Turn around and point your thumbs down."

He did.

"Spread your feet apart, point your toes out."

Once again, he did.

"What's wrong? You seem a little stiff." _You have __**no idea,**__ Captain Oblivious._

"Nah," Logan brushed it off, "I'm fine, just hurry this up."

Logan heard the blonde's breath hitched. "I…don't think I will." Things were quiet for a moment. "You're…into this."

_Shit. _Logan dropped his arms to somewhat cover himself.

"Arms out!" Kendall shouted, Logan yelped and whipped his arms straight out, shocked by Kendall's outburst.

The blonde took slow, controlled breaths. "Bend over at the waist."

_Fuuuuccckk. _This is where Logan started _really_ liking it too much. Kendall's voice deepened and he had complete verbal control over Logan. Because everyone knew that _verbal control_ leads to _physical control._

"Slowly rotate your arms behind your back, palms up, and point your thumbs up."

Logan obeyed.

"Look forward," Logan could hear Kendall approaching, "keep your head up." The position was awkward at this point, at least for Logan. It probably meant nothing to Kendall.

"Logie," Logan jumped at the sound of his deep, husky voice against his ear. Since when could he talk that deep? "I don't think your legs are spread far enough." He seethed, "So spread 'em." He kicked Logan's feet apart roughly, almost making Logan fall and momentarily losing his position, which he corrected.

"_Stop resisting, Logan._" The brunette was in pain again, his jeans held his erection at an awkward angle. But the pain was _so good._

"Kendall I—" He pushed Logan's shoulders down, directing him over farther.

"Shut up an' bend over."

"Kendall!" This was getting more and more inappropriate. Even Logan knew the proper procedures for handcuffing, and Kendall was not following them at the moment. Too much touching, too much contact.

But he _did _have the verbal control.

"_Spread your fuckin' legs._"

Logan wanted to cry or faint or beg and plead or something. He didn't know what. This whole display was boggling the brunette's logical brain and making it leak out his ears. His cock was demanding attention; his legs were shaking from the awkward angle, his abs hurt from bending over.

Then there was a click-click and cold metal against his skin.

Logan was handcuffed.

"_Kendall…_"

"You like this, Logie? Shoulda known. You're such a cock-tease, ya know that? Too fuckin' innocent for yer own good." The blonde yanked Logan into an upright position, using the handcuffs, and pulled the brunette close to him, bodies touching. "I saw you _that night_. Remember that night? When you called my name?" Logan could feel Kendall's harsh breath on his neck, felt Kendall's hot body against his back, and his…hard-on?

"I _know_ you remember. The first night you touched yerself? God, that was hot. You were so _loud._ Will you be loud for me today, Logie?"

Logan was mortified. How did Kendall know? He was a deep sleeper. Unless he wasn't really asleep? Was he faking? Was he—

"Naaaaaahghhnnnm," the brunette moaned as Kendall palmed the pale boy's erection. His own hand was…gahh. When Kendall did it? _Gaaahhhhhhd._

"Mmmm, Logan, you feel so nice. Hot and hard." Kendall chuckled. "You do know that I also noticed _this,"_ which he emphasized with a squeeze, "during our first handcuffing adventure? So, I had to figure out whether it was just the fact that I was _handcuffing_ you," he paused, "or the fact that it was _me"_ he ground against Logan, "handcuffing you."

Logan's brain was seriously failing.

"I watched you for a few months, seeing your reactions. I also asked James."

_God this is humiliating,_ Logan thought.

"Since his testimony confirmed my suspicion, _you're mine._" Kendall flipped Logan round to face him, and kissed him.

But the kiss was not rough, it was sweet. Unlike how he was acting. It was clear that the blonde wanted Logan to know that Kendall owned him, but there was more behind it.

Right now, Logan didn't care.

All he cared about was when he and Kendall kissed, the Earth fucking _moved_.

Kendall's lips moved in a perfect rhythm against Logan's, enticing the brunette to let Kendall have his way with him.

"Ohh Kendall please…" Logan moaned, rutting against the blonde.

"_Suck me_."

He pulled Logan forward, making him fall to his knees on the plush carpet of Kendall's room. It was awkward, considering he was still handcuffed. But to Kendall…it was beautiful.

Until a few weeks ago, he didn't fully realize how much he cared about Logan. Before, when it came to his encounters with James and Carlos, being with a guy was just about getting off. Not about feelings or dating. It's why James' and Carlos' relationship was such a shocker.

But after he found out about those two, he started seeing Logan differently. He saw himself kissing him, hugging him (more so than usual), and going on dates with him. When Logan wasn't around…he realized he didn't feel right. Kind of alone.

It might not be love, but Kendall wanted to find out if it could be.

Logan looked so vulnerable on his knees, hand behind his back. _So hot._ The blonde felt somewhat guilty, this shouldn't be Logan's first time, but he just couldn't help himself. He wasn't lying when he said that Logan was a cock-tease.

"Kendall…" Yeah, he couldn't resist, Logan looked so ravaged already.

Kendall swiftly unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, shoving the tight pants down his thighs. Logan should have known that those pants required an absence of underwear.

The blonde's cock sprung forward, slightly scaring Logan. It was so _large._ No way could this monster fit in his mouth.

"C'mon, Logie, suck it." Kendall swiveled his hips, making it sway. Logan was mesmerized; he felt drool starting to pool in his mouth.

Kendall's fingers carded through the soft locks, pulling Logan closer. The brunette's eyes were wide and innocent. The supple lips parted and his tongue peaked between them. He leaned forward…

Logan, the _tease_, actually nuzzled his cock.

The soft skin of Logan's cheek rubbed along the head and down the side of his dick, and Kendall knew it shouldn't feel _this good._ Logan continued to nuzzle, loving the feel of Kendall's velvety skin against his face. Apparently when it came to below the belt, Kendall shaved, because everywhere was just that smooth. He felt ridiculous, but he didn't care. Logan purred deep in his throat.

Kendall couldn't take it. No way should Logan's _face_ make him want to spill his junk all over the place. Then Logan went lower, his nose nuzzled up to his balls, and then the brunette licked.

He licked a long line from base to tip, and Kendall's knees all but buckled. That _fucking tongue._ It ran over his shaft, following veins up and around and down, even suckling his balls one at a time.

Kendall was losing control. His leg muscles were barely keeping him up, they were shaking so bad. He felt the orgasm rising up, tingling down his spine and rushing back up, just like Logan was doing on his shaft.

But, _oh,_ what really got the blonde was when Logan took all of him down. Not just most. _All._

The brunette sucked like his life depended on it. Frantic and thorough. Logan didn't know how, but he fit the monster all the way in. And since Logan choked on his toothbrush when he brushed his teeth, he didn't know how this was possible. And the blonde was WAY bigger than any toothbrush Logan had ever seen.

What the brunette couldn't get over, though, was how _alive_ Kendall's cock was. How it twitched and grew inside his mouth, how the temperature changed from hot to hotter. He couldn't get enough.

"Lohhgannn…I'm-I-gonna..." Kendall bucked inside Logan's mouth, and he gave one last hard suck, "_Ohhhhh my god!_" Kendall swore he felt his brain explode. The fluid rushed Logan's mouth like a tidal wave; never ending spurts filled his throat, enough to choke on. Kendall pulled out, only halfway through his orgasm. Logan coughed, cum ran down his chin in multiple little spittles. Kendall thought that was the absolute hottest thing he has _ever_ witnessed. And he watched _a lot_ of porn.

Kendall dropped to his knees and pushed Logan so he was on his back comfortably. Well, the most comfortable he could be with handcuffs still on.

"_Fuck,_ Logie…did ya know how _hot_ that was? Any idea? _Fuck._" The blonde explained as he practically ripped Logan's pants apart, pulling him down his thighs.

The brunette was still coughing, he felt so _dirty._ But, weirdly enough, it only made him want Kendall more. "Oh, you look so _fucking hot_ all cuffed up. So ravaged. You think yer done? Funny. Yer not even _halfway_ there." He was right, too. He wasn't halfway there. Kendall was still hard.

The blonde yanked Logan's pants and underwear down, almost ripping them. Who cared? He needed Logan. _Now. _

He pulled Logan's shirt up and over his arms. He could get it completely off later. He shifted Logan so he was on his knees, chest resting on the couch. He didn't feel like un-cuffing him.

Kendall reached over to his nightstand for lube…

"K-Kendall?"

Kendall paused. "What?"

"Don't." The blonde's eyes snapped wide open in shock. Did he just…? What he thought he…?

_He **fucking** did._

"Logan, you're a little virgin. If we don't use somethin' there could be _serious_ damage."

"I didn't mean _nothing; _just…use…saliva…"

"No. That will…"

"_I. Don't. Give a fuck, Kendall._" Did Logan just…swear?

Kendall couldn't take it. He took his fingers into his mouth, coated the first two with spit, then the second two. If they weren't using lube he wanted Logan to be well stretched.

As Kendall leaned back over Logan, the tease arched his back, tilting his ass high in the hair.

_The little slut._

"Fuck Logie, yer gonna kill me." He pushed his first finger into Logan, hearing him whimper as he pulled in and out. After he adjusted, he slipped the second in, scissoring the two.

"Nghh, Knduhll…" the brunette started thrusting back onto Kendall's fingers. When he added another, his brain fogged over because Logan only moaned, and started thrusting his ass back harder.

When he got to the forth, he decided to try something.

He reached over for the lube; Logan was too wrapped up in fucking his hand to notice.

He slicked the clear substance onto his fingers and over his hand, thickly coating it. Logan's moans and pants were only increasing as his knuckles popped past the ring of muscles, exploring Logan's insides, but careful to avoid a certain spot for now.

"Ohmygod Kendall what're you doing?"

"You'll see, you little slut."

"Nghhh…"

Kendall kept working the tight ring, finally fitting his thumb in. Now only just a little more…

With a final push Kendall's hand was engulfed in Logan's ass. Logan let out a noise between a moan, a cry, and multiple sobs. Logan chanted Kendall's name like it was his salvation, he couldn't take it anymore. It felt _so good_ but he _couldn't get off._

"KENDALL! Kendall please!" he screamed as the blonde petted his inside walls, he would get close to something, but then skirt away from it.

"What do ya want, Logie?"

"I-I don't know!"

"Whattaya mean you 'don't know'?"

"I-I need…something! Touch me!"

"But I am touching you, Logie. Touching you somewhere you will _never_ be touched by another person. _Ever._ You're _mine_, Logan. You got that? _Mine._"

"Kendaaalllllll!"

"You better say it," the blonde bribed. "If you don't…" Kendall started to pull out, only for his wrist to be clenched tightly by Logan's ass.

"NO! PLEASE NO! I'm yours! Do what you want!"

"And you think I wasn't going to before?" the blonde sneered as he rubbed Logan's prostate thoroughly, roughly.

Logan screamed a bloodcurdling sound as his back arched and he came, without his erection even being touched. Thick ropes of come coated Kendall's carpet, knowing there would _probably_ be stain-age. Kendall rubbed softly, coaxing him through it, his wrist slightly throbbing at the tight clenching around it.

"Ohhh my—"

"Still not done!" Kendall sing-songed as he pulled his hand out and replaced it with his cock. Logan cried out and Kendall thrust in all at once, and _fuck_ was he still tight. How the hell did he do it?

"_God_ Logie!"

Kendall frantically thrust into Logan, hitting his sweet spot over and over, giving him no time to recover. Kendall couldn't give him time. He needed it _now._

The blonde's head was already fogged over, he teased Logan this whole time for being a virgin, but Kendall was, too. And being inside Logan? Mhhmm, it beat Carlos' hand _any day._ Hell, it beat James' _mouth._

And those guys knew their way around a cock.

Logan was yelling Kendall's name, begging for more, so Kendall gave it. He was Logan's slave now. He'd admit it. Masculine pride be damned.

"Logan…Logan oh shit…" Kendall couldn't handle it. He was almost there. He wrapped his arm around Logan and pumped his…really? That thing was his cock? More like a fuckin' python. He couldn't wrap his fingers around it, and it went on forever. How did he _not_ notice that?

Well, he knew who was doing the fucking _next time._

Logan didn't know where to move into, Kendall's hand or Kendall's cock. Pleasure was overloading his brain. He never felt anything close to this. His heart hurt, his limbs hurt, but in the most perfect way.

Kendall reached around and pulled Logan up into a sitting position, bouncing him on his cock as Kendall mouthed at his neck. Then he pulled Logan in for a kiss.

And _damn_ this kiss.

Fireworks went off, his heartstrings broke apart and the seams were sewn back together with Kendall's heartstrings. That's when Kendall slowed, he pulled out, flipped Logan around so they were facing the other. Kendall stripped off his shirt, Logan felt a little bad because he hadn't even noticed when Kendall shed the rest of his clothing. But more importantly, the look in Kendall's eyes…

The blonde started thrusting up into the pale boy, slowly but hard. Hitting that perfect spot even more perfectly. Kendall's hands held Logan's face as he kissed him. Logan felt more seams pop, and more strings repairing them.

Finally, together, they came. It wasn't rushed, it wasn't rough. It was what love felt like.

After a few moments, Kendall lifted Logan up and sat him down on his bed. Grabbing the key, he unlocked Logan from the cuffs, finally. The brunette lay in a heap of happiness, only to be made more blissful when Kendall lay with him.

"Logan…I-I can explain..uh," the blonde stuttered, Logan rested his finger on the boy's soft lips.

"No need. But Kendall?"

"No, let me talk."

Logan was tearing up as Kendall rested his hand on his cheek. He was afraid that the blonde was going to say something along the lines of "sorry, that was a huge mistake, let's never say a word about this again."

"I know that I'm oblivious, and I know that I'm stupid. But…after seeing James and Carlos…after realizing how happy they've been… Fuck! This is hard." The blonde was breathing heavily, partly from exhaustion, partly from nervousness. "Okay, I know you've liked me, and I'm stupid that I didn't realize it before. I was freaked out over James and Carlos, but not because of them being gay, obviously." He laughed, "But because I realized I was missing something. I thought of all the girls I've dated," Logan flinched, "and thought of how happy they've made me, and then I noticed that all my absolute happiest memories have been...well, with you. And, you know what? Whenever I think of the most beautiful and single best thing ever, I think of your smile. That ridiculously crooked smile."

Kendall was kind of ranting nonsensically, but it was fine with Logan. A tear fell down the small boy's cheek at his ridiculousness. Since when did he get emotional?

"Don't cry! This isn't bad! I promise! What I'm getting at is that…after looking back at how you've always made me feel, how you've been there for me, how much you mean to me, then _that kiss._ Logan, my heart isn't mine anymore…"

"Wha—" The brunette perked up immediately, but Kendall shushed him, pulling him close and wiping Logan's tears away.

"M-me first!" Kendall's voice cracked a little; even he was getting choked up. "M-my heart isn't mine anymore. It belongs to you. A prisoner of your smile." Kendall sat up in his bed, pulling Logan up with him, naked as jay birds. "Logan Philip Mitchell, I swear to every god and religion possible, that I am completely, insanely, in love with you."

"Kendall!"

"I know its early, I mean, we aren't dating yet even but I'm not kidding, Logie. I do. I really do."

"I love you, too! Since we were three years old. And I believe you."

"Be my b-bboyfriend?"

Logan smiled his signature crooked smile. "Duh."

That was when Logan realized that maybe he did mix perfectly well with handcuffs. As long as Kendall was the one holding them.


	2. New AN! You DEFINITELY Want To Read!

**New AN!: I realized after rereading this that there was an abundance of errors. I think I fixed about 98% of them, there are probably more. If so, let me know? I love this one-shot with all of my heart now, its ridiculous and I don't really know why but I do! So, I want it to be fairly good and mostly error free! AND I am attempting to write a Part 2, eventually. I have at least 28 stories on my computer right now and almost all of them have never been seen (except by RumbleRoar846 of course, and punkyteen23.) **

**For my ****Howl**** readers: I am epically stuck T.T Maybe you guys could PM me with what you'd like to see happen before the Big Time Plot shows its muzzle?**

**For my ****My Heart's In Quadrants**** readers: I am stuck on the Chicago adventure, I have no idea when I'll be getting to that.**

**For my ****One Is Good, But Six Is Better**** readers: AHH I'M HALFWAY THROUGH THE EPIC SCENE. But stuck, once again. :P I am very ashamed with myself lately.**

**And hey, I am going to post a new 'story'. Because I have over 28 stories on my laptop that no one has ever seen before, I am going to post select titles of the ones that I like more than others in one big story. None are finished, BUT since I'm stuck on **_**EVERYTHING I'M WRITING**_** apparently, maybe some encouragement from readers and some advice one where to go with these stories will help get me out of my extreme amount of writer's block. **

**So, I will post the titles/pairing/short summary here, (since hey, you're already here!), and I shall post them all in a story entitled ****Big Time Unfinished**** or something to that effect. **

**AND if you really like a specific idea when you read them, TELL ME and I'd love to work on it more and fill your fic appetite. And, if you want, suggest your ideas for what could/should happen. (Because a lot of these are old, and because of that, I lost all track of where I was going with them XP)**

**With that novel of an AN (with horrible run on/improper sentences XD), here are the titles and I hope that your enjoyment of ****Prisoner of Your Smile**** was somewhat multiplied by my grammar/punctuation edits!**

**I'm Scared To ****Think That Maybe**** – Kogan. When a 15 year old Kendall dreams of a mysterious man, he doesn't know what to think about it. He knows he should be dreaming of hot women taking their shirts off. Instead, he comes to Kendall almost every night. Sometimes he offers words of wisdom, other times he is just a distraction for bad times. Either way, after a year Kendall feels like he can't live without this mysterious friend. What happens when he disappears, seemingly, forever? **

**The Curse**** – Kogan. Logan wakes up and its dark and he can't sit up. As his claustrophobia sets in, he starts viciously clawing at the walls. Only then does he realize he's clawing at wood. He's clawing at the insides of a coffin. Only then the memories of his murder come back. But why isn't he still dead? **

**Big Time HBO**** – Kogan/Jarlos, eventual OT4? ****Kendall Schmidt, James Maslow, Carlos Pena, and Logan Henderson are all the stars of a Nickelodeon show called "Big Time Rush." What happens when the show gets bought by HBO, along with all of their contracts? What direction will the innocent show about a boy band's rise to fame and their ridiculous shenanigans take? Its HBO, you guys, you can't expect anything lower then TV-MA. Let the ménage-a-foursome begin!**

**Become aWERE of the Fact That You Want a Vamp**** (crappy title is crappy and is subject to extreme change.) – Jagan (FINALLY! Something not Kogan, right? Well, it **_**technically**_** is, but you'll see.****) I have no witty summary for this yet, so the basics: Doc Roque's boy band machine has been perfected and Logan gives it a whirl. He tries to find Kendall (since he finally won't fall apart when Kendall gets rough) but is unsuccessful. Logan ends up running into James, who has some unexpected tricks up his sleeves. Or should I say cape? (Heh, added some wittiness!)**

**Quiet Please**** – Kogan. No witty summary here yet either, so basics: Logan's a (very distinct and, I shall admit, creepy) merman, and Kendall gets shipwrecked. XD**


End file.
